


Leaving Home But Not Alone

by Merfilly



Series: Fast, Furious, and More than Meets the Eye [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela and Sam break up, and Arcee makes it clear it is still home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Home But Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Every single mech and femme in the base, as well as many of the humans, heard when Sam and Mikaela broke up. She'd tried to keep it private, but Sam… was loud by nature. It was awkward for the Cybertronians, and for a few of the humans, though many of the soldiers figured it was about time. Some of them thought that because Sam, despite being the big hero twice now, rubbed them wrong, since he wasn't what they thought of as 'manly' or 'normal'. Others just hated seeing Sam's possessive nature in play, with the constant 'my girl' said in about the same tone as 'my car', without really taking into consideration that both of those 'possessions' were sentient and had feelings.

It was Arcee who came to where Mikaela was packing up her things, leaning in the doorway (large enough for Bumblebee to enter easily) while Mikaela angrily threw her clothes into a bag. Wheelie had been kicked out already, and Arcee almost felt sorry for the little guy as dejected as he was over losing his warrior goddess.

"Where you going?" the femme asked, more comfortable with Mikaela than her own kind sometimes, ever since she lost her other selves.

"Echo Park."

Arcee nodded. "Figured."

There was a long silence, punctuated by the sound of cloth hitting the sack, or small curses as Mikaela found gifts from Sam that meant nothing now. Finally, she had everything packed into a pair of bags she could easily manage. She had her hiking boots on and sensible jeans, plus long sleeves against the cooler air as she moved to the door. Arcee fell in beside her, and that finally made Mikaela look at her.

"Why are you still with me?" Mikaela asked, then bit her lip because she wasn't usually that rude to her friends.

"You need wheels."

"But…"

Arcee rolled a shoulder back. "Didn't think we were letting go of you just because you two split, did you? Slag, if we did that, the Autobots would be severely fewer than we already are, given how this war made some mates fracture."

"What if I don't want to come back?" Mikaela asked, but her body had relaxed to know that she was welcome, not because she was the human Prime's girl, but for her own sake.

"Then I take you, we pal around like you keep saying we should, and I come back when I'm needed." Arcee smiled. "Partners, remember?"

Mikaela nodded. "Partners."

"Besides, you're more one of us than him, for all the Matrix liked him. Outside of Optimus, I'd say the Matrix doesn't know its aft from a rusty bumper."

That had Mikaela laughing, and knowing she would, one day, come home.


End file.
